Adding Neighbors Safely
Ever saw all those neighbor request threads and wondered how people did it? Follow these steps to gain neighbors quickly while still preserving your privacy. Create a List See images below if you are unsure of what to do. #To create a list, click 'Account' on the far right on the blue Facebook toolbar (circled in red). #Click 'Edit Friends' (circled in green). #Now click on 'All Connections' or 'Friends' on the menu of the left. #Click 'Create New List' (circled in red, second image). #Type in a name for the group in the space (circled in green). In this example we use 'Turkey Stuffing!' #Click 'Create List' (circled in yellow). You have now successfully created a list! You can have a maximum of 100 friend listshttp://www.facebook.com/help/?faq=12079, and each friend list can have a maximum of 1000 friendshttp://www.facebook.com/help/?faq=12080. This does not mean you can have 100,000 friends on Facebook however, the upper limit of friends is 5000. File:Adding_Neighbors_Safely_01.png File:Adding_Neighbors_Safely_02.png Setting the Privacy #Click 'Account' on the blue Facebook toolbar (circled in red in first picture). #Click 'Privacy Settings' (circled in green). #The items you want to change are 'Basic Directory Information' and 'Customize Settings' under 'Sharing on Facebook'(circled in red in second picture). Click on one of them to get started and pick what you want to show your friends and to whom you are showing them to. #Once you finish customizing a section, you can preview how your profile would look like for a certain person by clicking "Preview My Profile...". #If you want to skip that and go back to customizing your privacy settings, click the "Back to Privacy" button. Note: Under the 'Posts by me' option, you must allow your game friends to see it. Otherwise they cannot help you with your Lost Dog, Lost Cat or help you research a recipe. File:Adding_Neighbors_Safely_03.png Adding Neighbors Safely 11.PNG File:Adding_Neighbors_Safely_09.png Adding Neighbors Safely 10.PNG Adding When you get a friend request, simply select the list created, in this case, Turkey Stuffing!. Then click add. File:Adding_Neighbors_Safely_05.png Existing Neighbors #Click the 'Account' button on the blue Facebook toolbar (circled in red). #Click 'Edit Friends' (circled in green). #You will find a small button by the side of their names that says 'Add to list'. Click that. #Select the correct group you wish to place the person it. File:Adding_Neighbors_Safely_01.png File:Adding_Neighbors_Safely_07.png Facebook chat To isolate which group you want to talk to: #Open the chat. #Click Friend Lists at the top. #Select your list to make sure it is displayed. #Use the little green ovals to toggle each list on or off. Note: You may sometimes experience difficulty toggling each list on or off. Simply try refreshing the page. File:Adding_Neighbors_Safely_06.png Deciding who sees your posts If you don't want to spam all of your friends that don't play Island Paradise with Island Paradise posts, you can do the following: #When a post comes up (Lost Dog, Lost Cat, Recipes research, etc) you'll see a small lock symbol on the bottom of it. Click that. #Click Customize on the menu that appears. #Under the 'Make this visible to' section, click the menu and select 'Specific People...' #From the example, enter 'Turkey Stuffing!' into the space. #Click 'Save Setting'. #Publish your post! You will have to do this each time you get a popup, unfortunately. File:Adding_Neighbors_Safely_08.png See also *Neighbors *Neighbor Bar (Neighbar) References Category:Game Play & Rules